1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of overlay networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for optimal participation of devices in a peer-to-peer overlay network.
2. Background
A network in which member nodes obtain services in the absence of server-based infrastructure is referred to herein as a “peer-to-peer” overlay network. In a peer-to-peer overlay, peer nodes co-operate with each other both to provide services and to maintain the network. Peer-to-peer overlay networks can be built on top of an underlying network, such as a network utilizing the Internet Protocol (IP).
Typically, nodes in a peer-to-peer overlay network fully participate in routing and maintenance. While this is fine in an environment of homogeneous devices, a network of heterogeneous devices calls for different levels of device participation. For instance, there may be small and relatively lower power devices that want to participate on the overlay, but are unable to provide full routing and maintenance services. There are also situations in which it may be efficient, cost effective, and/or otherwise advantageous for devices with adequate resources to operate on the overlay network without participating in network routing and maintenance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an efficient mechanism by which nodes in a peer-to-peer overlay network can be dynamically configured to participate most efficiently in an overlay network.